


Costumes, And Other Chaotic Endeavors

by thelowlysatsuma



Series: Prompts from the Tumblr!verse [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (it's a costume but still), Bad Puns, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Vampire Logic | Logan Sanders, and uh, logan lost a bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelowlysatsuma/pseuds/thelowlysatsuma
Summary: Logan despises Patton's puns. Really, he does, he swears.Then again, given that at the moment he's struggling to tie a garish red cape over a ridiculous, billowy blouse (notLogan's idea, he assures you), maybe the puns are the lesser of two evils.





	Costumes, And Other Chaotic Endeavors

“This is an atrocity.”

“Whaaaat? Aw, come on, Logan, don’t say that!”

“I look ridiculous, Patton; I’d classify that ‘a problem’.”

“Well gosh, Lo, you sure seem peeved. If that costume was really you, I almost feel like you’d be saying-”

“Wait, _don’t!_ ”

“ _Bite_ me!”

Logan rolls his eyes, tugging uncomfortably at the itchy collar of the dollar-store vampire costume Roman’d dressed him up in since having lost that bet. “I despise you with every fibre of my being,” he says flatly, leveling a poisonous glare at his closest friend.

“Aw, love ya too, Logan!” Patton chirps back, unfazed by his friend’s antics. Softening, he shoots the taller man a sympathetic glance. “Really, though,” he tacks on, smiling dopily up at Logan (who most certainly does not have to stifle a coughing fit after seeing that beaming grin aimed his way), “you look really good as a vampire.”

Logan’s mouth twitches up. “Thank you,” he reluctantly acknowledges, running a critical eye over his appearance in the mirror before beginning to tie on his cheap crimson cape over the _extravagantly_ historically incorrect ensemble. Patton shoots him a smile and a wink.

“A’course, Lo!” he says, eyes twinkling. “You can always _count_ on me to raise you up!”

Logan pauses. Blinks. Then, with a loud groan, buries his head in his gloved hands, grumbling “Why _me?_ ” under his breath.

“Oh, you know you love me,” Patton replies, wiggling his shoulders ( ~~adorably~~ ) at Logan. “Unfortunately,” Logan bites back without thinking, fiddling with his collar.

Then he freezes.

“Logan?”

“..Yes?”

“Did.. you just inadvertently say you loved me?”

“…”

“What? I know big words too!”

“Then I suppose that both of us learned new things about the other today, then.”

A step forward. “Could I…?”

A blink. Then, astonished, “You as well?”

“Well o’ course! Gosh, you’re my _hero_ , Logan. How could I not?”

“In… in that case.”

Another step. “Is that a yeah?”

“ _Please._ ”

A moment of silence before they break apart. Then, with a laugh:

“Man, for someone so smart, you’d think you’d remember to take out those fake fangs, first!”

“I will legitimately _murder_ you.”

"No ya won't!"

A sigh. Then, fondly,

"No, I won't."


End file.
